Just The Way You Are
by kingdomdisney
Summary: Christopher Scott's challenge. Sora tries to figure out the best way to ask Naminé out...oh dear God.


**I was challenged by Christopher Scott to write a romance one-shot without angst or tragedy, both of which are my specialties. Hence, this was definitely a challenge. I tried to inject some humor in there, but I don't know if I succeeded or not...**

**If you've read my other fics, you know the drill: read and review please!**

**Riku: Okay, what is it you needed me to do?  
**

**kingdomdisney: What the...how'd you get here?  
**

**Riku: I thought I was doing the disclaimer. If you want, I can le-**

**kingdomdisney: No! Don't leave! I want to know how you got here. But the disclaimer comes first!**

**Riku: Alright...kingdomdisney doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or _Just The Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars. Ok, so I...  
**

Sora hummed as he shined his Keyblade, thinking about a certain girl. No, it wasn't Kairi like one would think. It was a blonde Nobody-no, not Nobody. She was "too special" for that (So was Roxas, but that was only because he was his Nobody).

He thought about whether or not he should call her, or whether he should go play ninja again. Ninja being stalking Naminé and finding out what he should do to make her happy.

Ninja sounded like a good idea. He wanted to actually see her.

And he knew just the girl to help him.

Sora whipped out his new cell phone (his mother was paranoid; the king had to do some serious persuading before ending up instructing Sora to hide it) and dialed Selphie. Yes, Selphie. The hyperactive fourteen-year old was quite good at hiding (probably from stalking Wakka, but he wasn't one to judge).

"Hey!" her chipper voice practically shouted through the phone; it wasn't often that the Keyblade Master called her.

"Selph, do you want to play ninja again?" he asked, scrounging his closet for his army suit (hey, it was Donald's idea; it was useful in some worlds).

"On Naminé? Sure!"

"Great! Meet me at school in ten," he instructed as he found the black paint (okay, he'll admit, that one was his idea).

"Sounds like a plan. See ya!" she chirped before hanging up. Sora grinned as he tossed his phone onto his bed. This was going to be fun.

Selphie was already there when he got there. She nodded, silent for once, and the two snuck over to Kairi's house. Sora climbed up the tree, and Selphie hid in a bush. He heard her knees crack, and she muttered, "Owie." He was about to ask if she was ok when he saw the prettiest blonde he knew walk out of the house. Naminé sat in the hanging chair, and took a pencil and paper and began to draw. Sora took the binoculars out, and focused them on the paper. He watched intently as the pencil strokes took the form of…himself?

Sora nearly fell out of the tree when he realized that he was what the object of his affection was drawing. He decided to continue watching, see what he was doing in the pencil world.

Hours passed, and Sora became sore (yes, I did that on purpose), but he was happy. Naminé was drawing the two of them, laughing, having a good time, but that wasn't the best bit-the best bit was that she had drawn a paopu fruit in the background with SxN inscribed in it, and they were each holding a piece of paopu in their hand. Sora was grinning at this point; he really wanted to talk to her.

"Naminé!" Said blonde looked up as Kairi sat next to her. "When are you gonna tell him about Castle Oblivion?"

"I already did, when you started talking to Vanitas. He wanted me to tell him a story, so I did," she replied nonchalantly, but the blush on her face contradicted her tone.

"Ah, Vanitas. Cruel, yet sweet," Kairi sighed, but she shook her head, and stopped talking about the Sora look-a-like. "So, when you going to tell him how you feel?"

"I'm…going to wait for the right time," she replied, looking away. Kairi sighed, and looked over…to the tree Sora was in. Her eyes widened, and he quickly gave her the universal 'shh' sign. She nodded, and then turned back to her companion, and asked, "Well, when will be the right time?"

"Um…"

The redhead took a different approach and asked, "Okay, well, what's your ideal way for someone to ask you out?"

Sora nearly gasped at the same time as Naminé. Thank Kingdom Hearts for Kairi!

"Um…well…" she looked around, and Sora shrunk into the trees. He strained to hear as Naminé's voice lowered to a whisper as she told her secret. "I like serenading…"

"Any certain song?"

"Just a love song…"

Sora nodded, processing this information. He looked down at Selphie, who gave him a thumbs-up. He grinned down at her, and he looked over gratefully at Kairi, who winked. She took Naminé's sketchbook, and ran, looking over at Sora, who nodded, then motioned to Selphie. She nodded, and waited until Sora leapt down. Sora waited until Naminé had chased after Kairi, and then jumped, landing softly on his feet. Selphie stood up, and the two sprinted back to the school.

Sora browsed his iPod, looking for the perfect song to serenade Naminé with. He grinned as he found the best song. He grabbed his acoustic guitar (yes, he knows how to play the guitar, because he pressured me many years ago to teach him. He's now better than said me, sadly) and walked out the door.

He sat on the stool that Kairi had set up. He knew that her window would be open (thanks for playing the ninja game, Selph), so he strummed away and began.

_Oh, her eyes,_

_Her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining._

_Her hair,_

_Her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying._

_She's so beautiful,_

_And I tell her every day._

_Yeah,_

_I know,_

_I know_

_When I complement her she won't believe me,_

_And it's so,_

_It's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see._

_That every time she asks me,_

"_Do I look okay?"_

_I say,_

Naminé poked her head out the window, her eyes wide. She gasped when she saw it was Sora who was singing this to her. She smiled, and leaned against the frame as she continued.

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change._

'_Cause, girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are._

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while,_

'_Cause, girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are._

_Her lips,_

_Her lips,_

_I could kiss them all day if she let me._

_Her laugh,_

_Her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy._

_She's so beautiful,_

_And I tell her every day._

_Oh, you know,_

_You know,_

_You know_

_I'd never ask you to change._

_If perfect's what you're searching for,_

_Then just stay the same._

_So, don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay._

_You know I'll say,_

"_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change,_

'_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are._

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while,_

'_Cause, girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are."_

_The way you are,_

_The way you are._

_Girl, you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change,_

'_Cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while,_

'_Cause, girl, you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

_Yeah._

Sora smiled up at Naminé and cried, "Ta-da!"

She laughed and applauded, "Bravo! Bravo!" He gently set his guitar down, and climbed up the conveniently placed ivy, Romeo style.

"Do you want to come-" she asked, but he interrupted, "Only if you want me to. Um, Naminé?" She raised an eyebrow, and he gently pressed his lips to hers. She widened her eyes, but slowly closed them and returned the kiss. They were still in lip-lock when the mayor walked in. I think you can guess how he reacted when he saw his daughter's Nobody kissing one of his daughter's best friends.

Yeah, Sora's arm was sore (haha, used that joke again) for the next week. The Heartless overload didn't help either; I ended up doing most of the fighting.

Oh, you're wondering who I am, and how I know so much, don't you. Well, let's just say that Riku has his ways to dig stuff up about his best friend…

Okay, yes, I did ask Selphie. There, happy?


End file.
